Jūnigatsu
Jūnigatsu (十二月, Jūnigatsu, literally the "Autism") also known as the Gaytsu for short and Fantomu Analsatsu (幻の暗殺者, Phantom Buttrangers) because the organization consisting of solely the greatest asspies, all of them are S-Class kusoposters. There can be thirteen members at one time because there are only 13 Autism Stones. These artifacts were hold by the members. The artifacts provide some secret power for the user and the powers are arranged by the autism powerlevel arrangement. However, some powers are still unknown. Autism Stones Autism Stones are artifacts first found in Temple of the Great Chris-chan (海の宮, Kuso no Miso) along with the other artifacts by many researcher who are friends. Due to quarrels, the artifacts are divided between them. The researcher who got Autism Stones has created this organization. Autism Stones are artifacts which contain different hidden powers in each of them. The artifact took the shape of Sonichu which have the white color number carved on them. To use the power, first the artifact must be put in butthole; it can done with lube. When the Stones stick in a person too long, it will naturally chose the user as master and after that, it will follow where the user go just like Earth and Moon relation. The numbers of Autism Stones are ranged from "Original Naruto Charaters" to "Naruto Fanfiction" with an extra Kusoposter '''which means the Thirteenth /a/. Creator of the Autism Stones Recently it was revealed that the creator of these special artefacts is no other than the god himself, ulillillia. He made a special offer: Buy his book "Legend of 10 Elemental Masters" and you get a bonus Autism stone, for free! What a great deal, isn't it? Known Members CHEEEEEEEN Gheyhomo (陈 国輝) The First Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of First Month Stone, January. He is Leader of Secret Department of Rōran, a hidden country. Even thought not much information is known about him, he is widely known as '''Light Spellcaster (白魔师, Shiro Majikkumasutā) because of his mastery of Heaven Release. The reason he join the organization is help his brother stabilizes his position as the Emperor of his land, Rōran. Fast Wheels (暗黒 桐生) The Second Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Second Month Stone, February. He is a Akakaminari user, a Kekkei Genkai inherited from Kiryū Clan. He is widely known as Red Lightning Sword Emperor (赤雷の剣帝, Akakaminari no Ken Mikado) after created the sword style. The reason he join the organization is he want to become stronger so he can take revenge at the irresponsible ninja who destroyed his life in Sunagakure. Rie Kugimiya (雪村 明日香) The Third Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Third Month Stone, March. She is a Tenshiying user, a Kekkei Genkai inherited from Yukimaru Clan. She is widely known as Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi) which represents that she was once an angel but now is banished. The reason she join the organization is she want to revenge against Takigakure who took her mother life. Jackhammer Shiro (幻影 白) The Fourth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Fourth Month Stone, April . He is an expert Seishogan user, a Dojutsu inherited from Fantomu Clan. He is widely known as Phantom Soul Assasin (幻魂の暗殺者, Fantomu Tamashi Ansatsu) after countless of murdered case he did. The reason he join the organization is attracted by the organization's objective, "Peaceful World". SANIC HEGEHOG (森林 小風) The Fifth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Fifth Month Stone, May. He is a Choten'i user, a Kekkei Genkai inherited and apparently the last survivor from Shinrin Clan after the disaster landed on his village. He is widely known as Matter State Alchemist (物質状態の錬金術師, Busshitsu Jōtai Renkinjutsushi) after he mastered his Kekkei Genkai which allowed him to manipulate the state of matter. The reason he join the organization is he want to stop the world from dying. Bakura Goro (獏良 霊) The Sixth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Sixth Month Stone, June. She is a missing-nin from Amegakure and Storm Release user inherited from Bakura Clan. She is widely known as Storm Angel (嵐の天使, Arashi no Tenshi) after she stopped a tornado that almost destroy the one of the hidden base of Mortales. The reason she join the organization is she want to proof that she and female are not rubbish and useless. Billy Herrington (駆逐 流星) The Seventh Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Seventh Month Stone, July. He lost his memory during Shinobi World War, his name for the exception. His surname is changed to Kuchiku by Asuka and Rei after they found and brought him home from the war. He is widely known as Shooting Star Dragon (流星龍, Ryūsei Ryū) due to his amazing destructive strength. The reason he join the organization because Mortales is his home, more specifically is Asuka and Rei saved him, so he decided to stay with them. Shoe (帝王 清) The Eighth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Eighth Month Stone, August. He is an expert in throwing knifes or shooting darts, widely known as God of Shooting (神射撃, Kami Shageki). He is probably the few survivor of Mikado Clan after the inner-war of the clan itself. The reason he join the organization is to prove he is a king, the strongest shinobi in the world. Educated Prostitute(彦方 黑色) The Ninth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Ninth Month Stone, September. She has expertise in drawing, widely known as King of Arts (芸術家の帝, Geijutsuka no Mikado). She has a strange personality where not even hercomrades understand him. The reason she joined the organization is because she was sick of bullied and corrupted village he lived long ago. Pork Wrangler (極度 光) The Tenth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Tenth Month Stone, October. He has extremely fast speed, even overwhelms all of Mortales member, widely known as Speed of Light (光の速度, Hikari no Sokudo). However, speed is only the best thing he got, he is weak in offense and defense. He was a S-Rank criminal even before he joined Mortales, nevertheless, he became more infamous after joined Mortales. The reason he join the organization is unknown. Mrs Gal-O (水滴 水子) The Eleventh Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Eleventh Month Stone, November. She is widely known as Sea Wave Empress (海波の女王, Umiha no Joō) because having the ability of attracts and duplicates liquid. This ability is granted from her Kekkei Genkai and it is said that her strength and power is comparable to Kage. Despite her young appearance, she is the leader of Mortales. The DRUID (何 衍升) The Twelfth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Twelfth Month Stone, December. He is the Leader of Defense Department of Rōran. Even thought not much information is known about him, he is widely known as Code Breaker (暗号ブレーカ, Kōdo Bureikā) because of his natural talent of mathematics. The reason he join the organization is to protect Rōran. xX_420_D4RK_4NG3L_S3PH1R0TH_weed_Xx (陈 国兴) The Thirteenth Gatsu of Jūnigatsu with the possession of Thirteenth Month Stone, Trivember. He is the Emperor of Rōran. Even thought not much information is known about him, he is widely known as Dark Magician (黑魔導, Burakku Majishan) because of his mastery of Hell Release. The reason he join the organization is to stabilize his position as the Emperor of his land, Rōran. Member Stats Nemesis Bleach (十二小时, Kubo no Kuso, literally the "Heart") /jaypee/ (十二星座, Nihon no Birdo, literally the "Elder Autist") Seireitou (十二生肖, Hardo Gay, literally the "Final Autism Boss") Females (愚痴と娼婦, Guchi to shōfu, literally the "3D PIGS") Gaia Online (スパルタ, Go Bakku to Gaia, literally the "Cancer") Trivia *Autism Stones planted in the members will not disappear even after the user death but are possible to plant in another member. *Autism Stone provides unique power to the user. *Autism Stones has one similarity with other artifacts, they provide it's user with autism energy but the difference is that Autism Stone have unlimited autism power since they were created by the god himself, ulillillia